narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Denki Kaminarimon
is a Konohagakure genin, and the heir to the Kaminarimon Company. Personality Denki is a rather shy boy and he is not able to stand up for himself. Denki says that he wants to stand up to his father so he can study and become what he wants. His personality later changes when he is bitten by a shadowy figure which causes him to try to kill the gang of boys that were bullying him. Denki soon snaps out of it and helps Boruto Uzumaki bring an end to what he has caused. Denki becomes more confident in himself after the event when he joins the Academy.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations episode 1 While a very modest and down-to-earth individual who normally tries to not make light of his family's wealth, he is not above using his good fortune to buy something he eagerly desires,Boruto episode 25 showing a rather materialistic side as he is shopping. Appearance Denki is a bespectacled boy with dark eyes and black chin-length hair some of which he gathers in a top-knot, allowing the rest to fall around his face. He wears a blue suit with white trimmings, matching shorts and sandals. He is particularly small for his age, standing as the shortest of all the Academy students. After becoming a genin, Denki's attire changes to a dark blue boy scout uniform that is comprised of a shirt and shorts, complete with a light blue scarf on his neck, as well as a blue forehead protector. Abilities Denki is quite an intelligent boy, showing enough skill with computers that he was able to hack the Academy's security systems. As he continued his studies in the Academy, his skill for ninjutsu has gradually grown, able to effectively launch kunai at his target,Boruto episode 11 and showing more noticeable agility.Boruto episode 12 He seems to be skilled at using sealing techniques but he can't use them effectively due to his small chakra reserves. However, he can make up for this by using Cooperation Ninjutsu able to use both to restrict a person's movements and expand the might of this alongside fellow users.Boruto episode 37 New Era Academy Entrance Arc He was bullied by a group of students in an alley where Boruto passed by and helped him. The two immediately became friends and Denki was inspired by Boruto to act on his own and pursue what he wants causing the former to have an argument with his father where a certain unknown shadowy figure overpowered him and "partially" controlled him. On the way to the opening ceremony of the Academy, Boruto saw Denki and followed him. He learned that Denki was planning to get his revenge from his bullies which surprised Boruto. There, Boruto saw something on Denki and thought it was peculiar. Following on the events on the train, Boruto learned that Denki was trying to collide their already defected train with another train defect. Due to Boruto's words and pursuing, Denki seemed to become aware of what he was doing, just in time of collision Boruto managed to swing the switch to move the train out of another rail and before Boruto might fell Denki saved him together with the bullies. Boruto and Denki then approached the opening ceremony using the defected train causing it to hit with the Seventh Hokage's stone face. The next day, Denki made it to the academy and seem to be friends with Sarada Uchiha and Chōchō Akimichi. Two weeks later, after Boruto's suspension ended and he finally joined the class, Denki greeted his new friend. Soon afterwards, Boruto performance in a practice run earned him second best in the class, which Denki congratulated Boruto on. Later, while trying to have lunch together in the class room, they got into a confrontation with the class' top student Iwabee Yuino. As the rebellious older student began speaking out on his views of strength being everything to ninja and Boruto represented the worst of the students being lazy, Denki stood up for his friend. He insisted that Boruto is as driven as anyone and wants to make a name for himself. Iwabee, annoyed at Denki talking back to him, grabbed him fiercely, to which Boruto came to Denki's aid. As two students began arguing about what it means to be shinobi, they decided to skip class to settle things in fight. Denki joined the rest of the class to watch the fight in a training arena. Ultimately, Boruto and Inojin Yamanaka's respective words resonated with Iwabee, ending the fight. Despite the pleasant ending, Denki and the rest of the class were fiercely scolded later by sensei Anko Mitarashi for skipping class. During a class introducing students to summoning techniques, Boruto's continued antics to show off, Sarada scolded him on his foolishness. This sparked an argument between all the boys and girls. Later during their lunch break, Sarada began to fight with Boruto over who would get the last yakisoba bun. Shino appeared, insisting that they boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag. The challenge quickly got heated. Denki used his computer skills to hack the Academy's security system but ultimately Denki was captured by the girls. In the end contest ended with the girls getting the flag. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys after working together to save Chōchō from falling off the roof. Later, the class gained a new transfer student from Otogakure named Mitsuki. Wanting the students to warm up to Mitsuki, Shino organised a welcoming party for the new student. When Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Academy. Later, the class was assigned by Shino to split into groups of three and each tail a different workplace for a few days to better understand non-shinobi life. Denki joined Iwabee in gong to the fireworks factory. While simple at first, Iwabee's over-eagerness caused several fireworks to go off. After learning that some of their friends were hospitalised and checking on them, Denki and Iwabee were soon recruited by Shikadai to help stop the culprit. They met up with their friends at the post office to discuss their plan. After leaving to patrol the village, the culprit attacked the empty post office, unleashing the spectre on the post chief Komame. However, Denki's team anticipated this, realising that they were being spied on before and corned the masked culprit. While half the group pursued the culprit, Denki's half stayed to save the possessed Komame. While ultimately saving the post chief, the spectre and culprit ultimately got away. When another attack came, the area was closed off. Denki, along with Inojin and Shikadai, wondered where Boruto was, along with the missing Sumire. The following morning, they found Boruto, along with Sumire and Mitsuki in the field. They were soon joined by Sai and his unit, who took Sumire in for question. As Denki asked what happened, Boruto happily brushed it off, saying everything was fine. Several weeks later, Shino decided to change up the three-man teams for their next challenge to determine the optimum pairings for graduation, where Iwabee insisted to team up with Denki. The following day, Inojin told his friends that his father has gathered files on Academies in other villages, making Denki wonder if Sumire was going to leave the Academy. During the challenges, Shino was then called aside concerning Sumire. As the class began discussing rumours that Sumire was being transferred to a different school, they were relieved to see her return to their class. When the class began learning the Tree Climbing Practice, Denki was the only one in the class unable to effectively perform it. Worried that he would have to repeat the class as it was key to passing the year's final exam, a distraught Denki unintentionally compared himself to Iwabee's reputation. While Denki was ashamed of his statement, Iwabee merely brushed it off. As his friends tried to give him tips to better handle the skill of chakra-induced climbing, they explanations only further confused him. Metal offered to help Denki improve his focus and strength with cliff-climbing. During which, Denki met Metal's father Rock Lee, who was moved by Denki's determination and gave him a jumpsuit, insisting it would help. Later, Iwabee approached Denki. Not wanting Denki to be left behind like he was, Iwabee gave him better pointers on the climbing skill. As Denki began improving, he noticed that Iwabee was still struggling with his general school studies. The two then proceeded to tutor each other. On the day of the final exam, the two came across a burning building with children trapped inside. The two used their climbing skills to get inside and save the kids. Despite arriving too late for the test, Shino was moved by how effectively they used their climbing skills to save people, deciding to still pass them. After struggling with Water Surface Walking Practice, Denki was invited to go fishing with his friends. They went to the site on train, narrowly missing Sarada. They met Sarada where they went fishing, as she was tracking down a teddy bear she was supposed to deliver at the hospital. School Trip Arc In the anime, to improve relationships with other villages and symbolically show the warring era was over, the Seventh Hokage set up an official class trip for the Academy to go to Kirigakure. While Iwabee's class was thrilled, he himself was distrusting, given Kirigakure's dark history. Upon arriving, they were met with Kagura Karatachi, who was appointed by the Mizukage to act as the class's tour guide. When Iwabee wandered off into a back alley, Boruto and Denki pursued him. They where quickly confronted by Hassaku Onomichi who apparently despised Konohagakure citizens. After a small skirmish between Boruto, Shizuma Hoshigaki applauded Boruto and Iwabee's guts at facing them before calmly walking off. The class was later taken to meet Chōjūrō, the Sixth Mizukage, who welcomed the class to the village. Afterwards, the class was brought to old "Blood Mist" site of the Kiri Acadamy final graduation test. When Kagura solemnly told them about its history, the class was approached by a delinquent group, with their leader, Tsurushi Hachiya, openly expressing their distaste for outsiders. Hope to make a name for themselves at Boruto's expense as the Hokage's son, they attack, but were quickly fended off by Kagura and Iwabee. Later that night, as Denki was returning from a shopping spree, he was captured by same delinquents, who used Denki as bait to lure Boruto out. When Denki's friends came to rescue him, a fight quickly broke out. During which, Hachiya revealed Kagura's dark past as the grandson of the Fourth Mizukage and having his own personal bloodshed reputation from his Academy days. After defeating their enemies, to cheer up Kagura, they inviting him to play a card game with them. Later, Boruto asked Denki to make an excuse for him and Sarada if they were late for roll-call, insisting that he and Sarada had some fieldtrip supervisory matters to handle. Graduation Exams Arc Before their graduation exams, Denki goes camping with his friends. As graduation exams for the ninja classes were nearing, Denki was interviewed along with the other students about their goals. Denki went alongside his father, who was very proud to hear how well Denki was doing in his studies, while at the same time Denki expressed his desire to become a famous ninja. During the exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to try stealing the test answers for the written test, Denki and his friends were able to easily pass the test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko Mitarashi and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, the students' true test was against Kakashi Hatake. The Sixth Hokage quickly explained that he would only pass the first student who is able to take the single bell attached to his hip. As the test began, Denki soon found himself under a genjutsu by Anko. He soon after escaped it and joined his friends in facing Anko. Ultimately, Anko defeated her foes and captured the Ino-Shika-Chō trio. After Denki regrouped with his friends, Boruto, deeply affected by Kakashi's hard words, Boruto apologised to his friends for "failing" them by dragging their performance down with his lazy attitude. However, Denki and all the others insisted that it was because of Boruto that they overcame so many of their problems. Inspired by Iwabee and the other students' praise, Boruto realised the truth behind the teaches' deceptions. He then conceived a series of plans to pass the test, which the friends all backed up. Together, they were able to eliminate the other teachers save the students that were captured, the latter of which in turn helped back Boruto's play against Kakashi. They all attacked Kakashi while disguised as Boruto, but the Sixth Hokage easily blocked their assault. This however was a setup, allowing the team to catch Kakashi in a Multiple String Light Formation. While pinning down Kakashi somewhat, he quickly repelled them with his Lightning Release. Ultimately, time ran out. However, despite no one getting the bell, Kakashi passed all the students as they succeeded at the test's true goal; loyalty and team-work. Genin Mission Arc Denki's first official mission was to help in gardening. While glad enough that it worked out smoothly, Denki was soon amazed to learn that Boruto's first mission had evolved to include battling enemy shinobi. Byakuya Gang Arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 5 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, they were alerted to the Byakuya Gang's appearance. Following Iwabee's overzealous nature, Metal and Denki joined their team-mate in engaging the thieves, which resulted in Metal getting injured and being hospitalised. Even more, their reckless action at engaging the Byakuya Gang despite being ordered not to resulted in Team 5's temporary suspension and home detention. Later, the Byakuya Gang's actions continued to gain more supporters. Even more, swarms of protesters began emerging in the village against various legitimate companies, fuelled by the Byakuya Gang's claims of the said companies being corrupt, one of which included Denki's family. Soon, Denki realised that certain people were acting out more than others. He shared his findings with Sarada, who used her Sharingan to confirm the outliers Denki uncovered were under genjutsu. He reported his findings to the police force, and earned praise from his father. Versus Momoshiki Arc Denki appears in this arc. Trivia * Denki's name, when written as 電気, means "electricity". His last name, literally meaning "Lightning Gate", most likely comes from one of two gates locating in Asakusa, Tokyo, Japan. * Denki is loosely based on Denki Raimon, a fanmade original character that won the Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Chapter #3 Borukura original character contest, created by Aoyagi Yūta of Gunma Prefecture. His final design for the anime was changed considerably, and the reading of his surname was changed from "Raimon" to "Kaminarimon". References It:Denki Kaminarimon Es:Denki Kaminarimon